


Thigh Riding Billy H/C

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slight Choking, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: REQEUSTED: Thigh fucking h/c with Billy please because those thighs were made to be ridden





	Thigh Riding Billy H/C

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but filth. You're welcome :)

  * We ALL know Billy has some beefy thighs
  * Like those babies are just nice, round and juicy
  * The way he flexes them when he wears his basketball shorts has you creamin’ your panties
  * When his hand isn’t on your thighs, your hand are on his
  * When he’s driving and you peak over just to see his thigh just sitting there, empty and alone
  * Your hand snakes its way over the console and you wrap your fingers around his thigh and squeeze. God that feels amazing
  * Billy looks over at you and smirks
  * _“You like what you feel there baby girl?”_
  * _“Oh Billy, you have no idea!”_  you say as you bite your lip
  * He can see you are drooling for his thighs and he knows what you want
  * _“Don’t worry baby, I got you covered”_  he’d say with a wink
  * As soon as he gets you home, he’s all over you, got you pinned up against the wall digging his hard on against you
  * He slips his beefy thigh between your legs and rubs against you making you moan
  * _“Is this what you want baby? You want to ride daddy’s thigh?”_
  * You’d nod answering him while your lips attach to his to deepen the kiss only for him to push you away by grabbing your throat and squeezing gently
  * _“Use your words princess, tell me what you want”_
  * _“I-I want to ride your thigh, please”_  you whimper, bucking your hips into his thigh
  * He picks you up and you wrap your legs around him and he carries you to your room, kissing the whole way there
  * He tosses you on your bed and helps you strip off your clothes as well as his own and goes back to kissing you
  * His hand snakes down your body and runs his fingers down your folds and felt how wet you are
  * _“Fuck princess, I hadn’t done anything and you’re soaking!”_
  * He would slip his fingers in and plunge them into you twisting and turning his fingers
  * He wanted to make sure you were nice and wet for when you rode him
  * His fingers would disappear earning a whine from you and he would sit back against your headboard
  * _“Come sit on my thigh princess”_  he’d beckon you over by patting his thigh
  * You’d eagerly crawl over and straddle his thigh and set yourself down 
  * _“Mm so warm daddy”_ you’d hum in delight at the feeling of his muscular thigh underneath you
  * Billy’s mouth attaches to your breast sucking on your nipple causing you gasp and run your fingers through his hair gripping it tight
  * Billy starts to moan at the feeling of his hair being pulled, the vibrations sending chills all throughout your body
  * You start to rut your hips against his thigh sliding your wet folds against his thigh. You moan at the feeling and so does Billy
  * _“So fucking wet you are baby.”_
  * _“That’s it, ride my thigh like you own it”_  Billy says with a lustful, husky tone
  * He grabs your hips and helps guide you along him, your slickness has now covered his thigh and the sensation of his warm, muscled skin between your folds feels fucking amazing 
  * Your whines and moans makes Billy go rock hard, he’s just dripping from watching you come undone on him
  * He takes himself in his hand and starts to stroke his cock as he’s watching your pussy glide back and forth on his thigh
  * _“So fucking beautiful for me, look at that pussy fucking my leg.”_ Billy tenses his muscles causing you to let out a loud whimper
  * Only then does your speed increase, the sensation all becoming too much and you can feel the heat in your body start to rise as your orgasm is nearing
  * Watching Billy jack off while your riding him was the hottest shit ever which made you even more wetter
  * Small gasps escaped his perfect O-shaped lips, enjoying the pleasure he was giving himself as well as watching you fuck him
  * Your moans and gasps became frequent, your rutting became faster as you were chasing your orgasm to its brink
  * The sounds of you fucking Billy’s thigh and Billy jacking off along with both of your moans fills your ears
  * Your body starts to tense as that familiar tingle starts to run through your soul, your movements becoming faster yet sloppier
  * _“You gonna let that pretty little pussy cum on daddy’s thigh princess?”  
_
  * _“Mmm yes daddy, I-I’m g-going to cum”  
_
  * _“Let me cum with you baby”_ Billy breathlessly says as his own orgasm is nearing with each and every thrust of his hand
  * You finally come undone, your orgasm hitting you so hard you’re bucking against Billy’s thigh, body trembling screaming out his name so loud the neighbors could hear you
  * With a couple of quick thrusts of his hand, Billy cums all over himself and you
  * Both of you ride out your highs, your hips slowing down as your body jerks from the immense pleasure you just gave yourself
  * _“My my, that was fucking beautiful to watch you cum on me like that. Fuck”_
  * _“I see you enjoyed the show”_  you say as you nodded to the cum that was painted all over his stomach, which looked fucking perfect
  * _“That’s because my girl knows how to put on one hell of an act”_  
  * You get off his thigh and position yourself between his legs and start to lick up all the cum off his body. He watches you with an astonished look on his face and bites his bottom lip
  * _“That’s right baby girl, clean daddy up”  
_
  * _“What a good girl”_
  * Once he was clean, you crawl over him and place your lips on his and deepen the kiss by shoving your tongue in his mouth rude like
  * Just hungry dirty lip biting, tongue twisting kissing
  * You ran your hand through his curls and pulled his head back from you, his lips red and swollen from your forceful kiss
  * _“Dirty daddy”_  you growled in his face with a smirk
  * Billy starts to smile, his tongue running across his lips like he was up to no good
  * With a grunt, he flips you over on your back and his mouth attacks yours once again, biting your bottom lip so hard you knew it was going to leave a mark
  * His mouth ran down your body till he reached your still slick pussy, his tongue making a wide swipe from your core to your clit as slow as possible while his eyes were trained on yours 
  * _“Mmm, so fucking delicious”_
  * He pulls your legs up against your chest and holds them there while his tongue delves in your core lapping up all your juices and moaning at the taste of you, sending vibrations through you that felt like fireworks on your skin
  * His mouth disappears from you and two of his fingers takes his place, sliding in ever so gently making you feel him everywhere inside you
  * You let out a whine and tried to buck your hips but he held you down firmly with his free arm
  * _“Don’t you move princess, I’m not done with you yet”_
  * _“I’m about to ruin this pretty little pussy and there’s nothing you can do to stop me”_  he chuckles low and deep, a sinister lustful look in his eyes
  * You knew you were in for it now
  * His fingers gain speed, thrusting in and out of your wet pussy, the sounds of your slick filling the room along with your growing moans
  * His fingers are now relentless, fucking you good and hard
  * Fingers curling into your g-spot with each fast stroke had your head spinning and your gut twisting at the pleasure he was giving you
  * Billy’s eyes were on yours once again as his lips attach to your clit giving you a little suck before his tongue flicks fast motions on your sensitive nub
  * You were a trembling mess underneath him, overstimulation to the extreme was tearing through you and you couldn’t help the screams that tore through your lungs
  * Your body starts to jerk, that band winding up fast about ready to snap
  * You felt something deep within you that needed to release and you didn’t hold back and let it go with a bang
  * Your pussy starts to squirt as your orgasm hit you like a truck, your body bucking against his hand and mouth as he finger fucked your pussy like his life depended on it
  * Your hands had a death grip on his hair holding his head in place as he rode out your high, your pussy still squirting till its very last drop
  * Billy was covered in your arousal!
  * And so was your bed
  * Your body finally reached the end of your orgasm and your body went limp against your bed but didn’t stop shaking post orgasm
  * Your breathing was erratic, your eyes closed while you tried to catch your bearings
  * Billy rose up from the spot he was in and tsk’d at the enormous mess you made
  * _“Wow baby, you made a fucking mess yourself. You went everywhere”_
  * _“Dirty princess”_  Billy mocked and grinned at you
  * _“You made me this dirty”_  you breathlessly said
  * _“Fuck yeah I did”_




End file.
